yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 068
Legendary Fisherman - Part 1, known as Invisible Enemy - Sea Stealth II in the Japanese version is the sixty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Featured Duels Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba vs. Lumis and Umbra Turn 1: Seto * Activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. * Summons "Lord of D." (1200 ATK / 1100 DEF) in Attack Position. * Activates 2 copies of "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", which enables him to Special Summon up to 4 Dragon-Type monsters from his hand. He summons his 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) and his "Hyozanryu" (2100 ATK / 2800 DEF), all in Attack Position. Turn 2: Lumis * Sets a monster (mistakenly shown as "Giant Trunade" in the dub). Turn 3: Yami * Sets 2 cards ("Mystical Refpanel" and "Multiply"). * Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300 ATK / 200 DEF) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Umbra * Sets a card ("Mirror Force"). * Sets a monster ("Jellyfish" in the dub). Turn 5: Seto * Tributes his 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF) in Attack Position. * Activates "Obelisk's" effect, tributing "Lord of D." and "Hyozanryu". In doing so, "Obelisk" is able to destroy all monsters controlled by Lumis and Umbra, and inflict 4000 damage to them. * Umbra tries to activate "Mirror Force", but "Obelisk" prevents card effects from activating when it is summoned. The attack goes through. (Lumis and Umbra: 4000 → 0 Life Points) * Yugi and Seto win. Joey Wheeler vs. Mako Tsunami Turn 1: Joey Joey draws Parasite Paracide, forgetting he had it in his deck still. Thinking he can use it to infect Mako's monsters, he Sets it in defense mode. Turn 2: Mako Mako Normal Summons Flying Fish in Attack Position (800 ATK / 500 DEF). Flying Fish attacks Joey's Set monster: Parasite Paracide (500 ATK / 300 DEF). Since it was destroyed by battle, its Flip Effect doesn't activate. (NOTE: That is just Mako's explanation in the English dub; in the real game, Parasite Paracide would have been shuffled into Mako's deck and further effects would be activated if he were to draw it; in the Japanese version, Mako says that it won't work because Joey has no monsters to Tribute to activate it. This entire exchange was presumably done for comedic effect.) Turn 3: Joey Joey Sets a monster. Turn 4: Mako Mako Sets a card. Turn 5: Joey Joey tributes his Set monster to Tribute Summon Garoozis in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF) but Mako activates Trap Card Torrential Tribute to destroy Garoozis. (NOTE: In the real game, Torrential Tribute destroys every monster on the Field when it activates). Turn 6: Mako Flying Fish attacks Joey (Joey: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). Turn 7: Joey Joey Normal Summons Alligator's Sword (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) then Sets 2 cards. Turn 8: Mako Mako tributes Flying Fish to Tribute Summon Amphibian Beast in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). Amphibian Beast attacks but Joey activates Quick-Play Magic Card Fairy Box. (NOTE: In the real game, Fairy Box is a Trap Card). Mako counters by activating Field Magic Card Umi to increase Amphibian Beast's ATK and DEF by 200 (Amphibian Beast: 2400 → 2600 ATK / 2000 → 2200 DEF). (NOTE: In the real game Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the Battle Phase so technically Mako would have to enter Main Phase 2). This also raises the water level above the top of Fairy Box, suffocating Alligator's Sword and preventing him from hiding inside the box. The attack continues. Joey activates Quick-Play Magic Card Skull Dice. Since the result is 4, Skull Dice's effect decreases Amphibian Beast's ATK to 650. {NOTE: In the real game Skull Dice reduces the ATK points of the opponent's monsters by the number rolled x 100). Alligator's Sword destroys Amphibian Beast (Mako: 4000 → 3300 Life Points {NOTE: If calculated correctly, his Life Points would be 3150). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The Japanese text on the advertisement for the Ocean World show is blocked in the dub. * A shot of the aquarium entrance with a big sign reading "Domino Aquarium" is replaced in the US Version with an overhead shot of the aquarium. * When Joey thinks of his own ocean, an image of Yami Yugi appears, the image of Yami Yugi appearing is cut from the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. * Umbra says the card he's setting is a trap card while playing his Mirror Force , which is not the case in the original anime. Errors * Kaiba is shown to have cards in his hand in various shots after playing all of his cards and before drawing "Obelisk". * Yugi is shown to have one extra card in his hand throughout the duel (as if he had played "Pot of Greed" too). * In several shots, "Pot of Greed" is seen on Kaiba's duel disk instead of "The Lord Of Dragons". * In the dub, when Obelisk is summoned, Lumis and Umbra's facedown monsters are shown as "Giant Trunade" and "Jellyfish", respectively. *when mako attacks after using Torrential Tribute the card shown on his duel disk is not flying fish it is Torrential Tribute. Featured Cards